eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1100 (2 March 1995)
Synopsis A night on the town with Tiffany proves to be memorable for Bianca, although her hopes of finding someone tall, dark and handsome don't turn out quite as she expected. Geoff turns up to see a rather hurt-and-confused Michelle to try and sort things out between them. Ian is frustrated as Steve's new business venture takes off. This time he's getting all hot and bothered trying to persuade Kathy that Steve's all-night café is affecting his business at the fish and chip shop. Phil was very pleased with the way Ricky had looked after the arches for him whilst he was away. He asked Ricky to stay on and work with him. Ian blew a fuse when Michelle told him that Kathy had married Phil. Kathy asked for a little tolerance when confronted by a furious Ian especially considering him having taken Cindy back after what she had done. Ian didn't agree. He told her that her marriage was an inescapable fact that he accepted. However, he told her he would never ever forgive her for marrying "that cretin". Having told Geoff all about her dark and distant past; Michelle was worried when she seemed to be unable to reach him on the phone the next day. Every time she phoned, Geoff was either in a meeting or had just popped out. Michelle being Michelle decided that he was deliberately trying to avoid her because of her past. Mark eventually persuaded her that this was probably not the case, and that she had just been unlucky with the phone that day. Anyway, the next day they finally made contact and it was arranged that Geoff would call around that evening. However, just before his planned arrival he phoned to say he would have to work late and would not be arriving on time. Michelle assumed this to be that he wanted to finish with her but didn't want to tell her to her face. Well, Geoff did arrive, and Michelle made him very welcome indeed. Quite out of character for her, she threw her arms around him and kissed him as soon as he walked through the door. Geoff then produced a bottle of Champagne and asked Michelle to marry him. She said she'd think about it, Geoff explained that it was because he had a job offer in Scotland and wanted her to come with him. She says do I have a choice? What if I say no? Geoff reluctantly says that he would give up the job if she really doesn't want to go, but it's an amazing opportunity, the quality of life would be better in Scotland, etc And he'll never get a better offer. He's going to Scotland to sort it out for 2 weeks, so she can think about it with no pressure from him. As Bianca was getting ready for work, Ian called around and told her that he didn't need her that night. Bianca was not very happy about this and told him that he should pay her a sort of cancellation fee. Ian, who was still smarting from his argument with Kathy, pointed out that if she had been working she was already 10 minutes late. Bianca's sarcastic reply was rewarded with instant dismissal from her post. Carol is trying to console B about Ricky, and B says Natalie was just a little scrubber and it was all her fault. Carol blames Ricky. She then discovers B is going out with Tiffany, and says well if you thought Natalie was a scrubber, I don't know what you're doing with HER! Bianca was toying with the idea of trying to reconcile with Ricky. However, Tiffany convinced her that she had done the right thing by dumping Ricky, and that they would now be able to go out and have fun together more often. Tiffany suggested that they went to a club she knew the next evening. They dressed in as little as possible, Bianca borrowing something Tiffany had, which cost a lot (apparently).Bianca asked Tiffany how she could afford it, and Tiffany said she didn't pay for it. B said so did you nick it? Tiff said oh no, why take the risk, I got it as a present from the bloke we're going to see tonight. Robbie comes in and says why are you two dressed like that? B says they're trying stuff on for the evening, and Robbie says just coz Ricky dumped you, you don't have to go on the game. Tiffany looks at him with distaste as she obviously doesn't consider herself a prostitute despite the practical reality of her behaviour. While walking there, Tiffany tells B not to be so naive and to get everything she can from blokes before they do the dirty on her, etc etc all men are like that and just to get what she can from them while she can. Obviously Tiffany follows this motto herself, and she says lets go into the Vic and get someone to buy us a drink. S he says they're going to meet this bloke, and he's "old". B says yeuk, but Tiffany says it's OK, he's got what it takes, I like my men to be well-endowed in the wallet department. When they miss the bus, she pays for a taxi. They arrive at a club called the Black Hole, which has exceptionally rough looking waitresses. Upon arrival they were immediately bought a large number of drinks by two lecherous men. The man that latched onto Bianca started to fill her up with black velvets, but as the evening wore on the black velvets turned into straight Guinness. Tiffany managed not to drink too much and elicited a great deal of money out of her admirer before leaving with him and ignoring Bianca who can't sit straight up by this point. A kindly waitress tried telling Bianca that she should seriously consider leaving before something happened that she regretted. Naturally, Bianca did not(could not) listen. Eventually she was drunk enough for the man to haul her into a cab and without protest, where he took her to Albert Square. Upon arrival, he was very angry to find that Bianca lived with her parents. As he had paid good money for a good time, he decided that he would take from Bianca what he thought he was owed. He was just about to pull her into the shadows when David came along and rescued her. He took her back to the Portakabin to sober her up enough for her to go home and face Carol. Bianca eventually started to sober up. David was being extremely fatherly and concerned and Bianca mistook this very paternal concern for her welfare for attraction. She said how nice he was and she hadn't realised, and then started to make a pass at him. He told her to stop but she was remarkably persistent, she threw herself at him and started to kiss him passionately. He managed to wrestle her away from him and shouted at her to stop. She said why, and she thought he liked her, what's wrong with her, no-one fancies her, etc etc, David faced with either telling her yep, she's an ugly unlovable cow or the truth, decides on ..because he's her father. She doesn't believe it. Credits Main cast *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Mark Monero as Steve *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *John Peters as Vic *Greg Hicks as George *Sandra Freeman as Gina Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes